halofandomcom-20200222-history
The Package
The Package is one of the seven short films comprising the anime adaptation of the Halo universe, Halo LegendsHalo.Bungie.Org - Halo Legends: Polite Questions Answered HereIGN.com - SDCC 09: Halo Legends In-Depth. A CGI film, The Package follows the Master Chief and a squad of SPARTAN-IIs as they execute a top-secret mission to retrieve an incredibly valuable UNSC asset on a Covenant Assault Carrier. Summary In the year 2535Thel became a Kaidon in 2535, and during the Package, John is a Master Chief, a rank he was granted in 2535, at which time Thel was a Major. By extrapolation, one can determine that The Package takes place sometime during 2535., aboard an ONI stealth ship, a team of Spartans consisting of John-117, Frederic-104, Kelly-087, Solomon-069 and Arthur-079, are briefed by an intelligence officer. A Covenant Fleet is momentarily trapped in the system. One of the ships is carrying an important "package" which the Spartans must retrieve. The stealth craft de-cloaks and deploys the Spartans in Booster Frames. The team make their way past an array of plasma weaponry and attach a scanning device to a CCS-class Battlecruiser to search for the "package's" frequency. Solomon detects the package on one of the ships. As soon as he leaves the vessel's hangar, he discovers an Antimatter Charge, which destroys the ship and kills him. Soon, the Spartans detect the same beacon frequency coming from all the ships around them. This confirms that the Covenant knows what the commandos are after. John deduces that the target is actually in the Assault Carrier Flagship. Arthur is killed while trying to cover Kelly from pursuing Seraphs. The remaining Spartans board the Assault Carrier and take cover inside a Bubble Shield. After making their way through thick Brute and Grunt defenses, the Spartans are ambushed by a team of Elites. Fred parries a swipe from an Energy Sword with his Spartan Laser, and kills his attacker with a combat knife, distracting John's own attacker and holding the Elites off long enough for John and Kelly to proceed. The Fleet Master gives the order to detach part of the hull, hoping to leave the Spartans stranded in space - Kelly manages to propel John back into the ship, but is left in the vacuum. John manages to recover the "package" - revealed to be Doctor Catherine Elizabeth Halsey, founder of the SPARTAN-II program, in cryo-hibernation. John releases the doctor and tries to effect an escape. However, their path is blocked by Thel 'Vadamee, who challenges John to a sword duel, giving the Spartan his other Energy Sword. The duel is fierce but short, and John is disarmed and defeated. At this moment, by a twist of fate, the Shipmaster decides to detach the entire lower hull section and jump to Slipspace after clearing the magnetic interference, leaving the Spartans and many Covenant survivors stranded. Thel is sealed off from John and Halsey just when he's about to kill them. As he is lifted away from the soon-to-be-scuttled hull, he curses the Shipmaster with the words, "You fool! A thousand hells await you!" Now free of immediate Covenant danger, the two board a Covenant escape pod and are promptly pursued by Seraph fighters. They are saved by Fred and Kelly, who have captured another Seraph. The survivors are recovered by the stealth ship, which soon leaves the system. Once they are aboard, John swears that he'll never let another comrade die again.Halo Legends, The Package Appearances Characters *John-117 *Frederic-104 *Kelly-087Official Xbox Magazine, Holiday 2009, page 94 *Solomon-069 *Arthur-079 *Catherine Elizabeth Halsey *Thel 'VadameeHalo Legends, The Package - DVD subtitles confirm that the Major is Thel. *Unnamed ONI Commander *Unnamed Elite Bridge Officer *Unnamed Fleet Master Organizations *Covenant Empire **Covenant Navy *United Nations Space Command **UNSC Navy ***UNSC Naval Special Warfare Command ****SPARTAN-II Program ***Office of Naval Intelligence Species *Human *Sangheili *Unggoy *Kig-Yar *Jiralhanae Vehicles *Assault Carrier *OF-92/EVA Booster Frame *CCS-class Battlecruiser *''Seraph''-class Starfighter *Covenant Escape Pod *Unnamed Stealth Spacecraft Equipment *Bubble Shield Weapons *M9 High-Explosive Dual-Purpose Grenade *M7/Caseless Submachine Gun *M90A Close Assault Weapon System *MA5 Individual Combat Weapon System *Type-1 Energy Weapon/Sword *Type-25 Directed Energy Pistol *Type-25 Grenade Launcher *Type-51 Carbine *Weapon/Anti-Vehicle Model 6 Grindell/Galileian Nonlinear Rifle *Type-25 Carbine *Plasma Cannon *Close Quarters Combat Weapon System *Antimatter Charge Trivia *The art gallery seen on Halo Waypoint shows an Elite wearing an Assault Harness. However, it is incorrectly referred to as the Flight Harness, another armor permutation of the Elites. *The equipment used in The Package seems more advanced than the UNSC was previously thought to use. Rather than relying on photo-reactive panels for optical camouflage, the stealth ship uses a Covenant-style active camouflage system. Likewise, the Booster Frames seem to be at least partially protected by energy shields. Both of these technologies may have been reverse-engineered from Covenant technology. *Despite the fact that people must be put into cryo-sleep naked to avoid burns on the skin, Dr. Halsey is seen in her cryo pod fully clothed. This, like the closing scene in Halo Wars, was most likely done to avoid implementing a nude scene, which in turn would give Halo Legends an R or NC-17 rating. *''The Package'' reveals that some of Cortana's lines were references to quotes from Halsey. However, the line "No thanks to their driving, yes," is mentioned by John-117, who is also referencing Halsey. *The MJOLNIR Mark IV armor worn by John-117 and his fellow SPARTAN-IIs appears very similar appearance to the Mark VI and the distinct coloring of each Spartan's armor, and their HUD resembles the Mark VI in Halo 3, and it even includes the shield meter, even though the Mark IV did not have shields. Though some of these details are due to stylistic interpretation, the suits themselves are a variant of the Mark IV armor.[http://forums.bungie.org/halo/archive32.pl?read=971433 halo.bungie.org: Re: Halo panel at ECCC] *Kelly says "We've got three minutes," when the Spartans are on the Assault Carrier; the Spartans had ten minutes to complete the mission, (10-3=7) meaning the Spartans had spent seven minutes fighting in space. *The battle between John-117 and Thel 'Vadamee lasts seven seconds, the number favored by Bungie. *Before John-117 takes out his two SMGs, his HUD shows that he has no more assault rifle ammo, but later, when he meets Thel 'Vadamee again, he tries to kill him with a burst from the assault rifle, even though there is no way he could have gotten more ammo. Though it's possible he did have more ammo and just didn't reload his weapon until he was somewhere without any Covenant. *When Thel 'Vadamee throws John-117 an energy sword, you can see he has 14 rounds left. This is a reference to Bungie's favorite number, 7 (14/2=7) . *The Jackals seen when the trio make it aboard the flagship are wearing air tanks on their backs, similar to Grunts, even though they breathe oxygen. *When Kelly warns the rest of the Spartans about a Seraph formation, the subtitle track mistakenly says, "Syrup formation!" *Just after the bubble shield is disabled. and before the cut in slow motion John firing his MA5B for 6 seconds and continuous shooting during the cut in slow motion. *In one shot in first person, the HUD of John indicates that his assault rifle has 32 rounds in the magazine and said that is fully charged despite having been shot just before the change of view. Gallery File:SpartansLegends.jpg|Four of the Spartan-IIs being briefed on the mission. (From left to right: Fredric-104, Arthur-079, Solomon-069 and Kelly-087.) File:CCS Legends.jpg|A CCS-Class Battlecruiser firing its plasma weaponry. File:117 Legends.jpg|John-117 piloting his Booster Frame. File:John Booster.jpg|John-117 entering the launch bay of the CCS-Class Battlecruiser. File:Halsey n' John.jpg|John-117 and Dr. Halsey facing 'Vadamee. File:Fred 2.jpg|Fred-104 firing a Spartan Laser aboard the Covenant carrier. Notes Sources Package, The